


Now We're Here

by Caughtintherains



Series: Random Drabbles [5]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, Double Dating, F/M, Married Couple, NJBC, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, chair, nate archibald - Freeform, serenate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: Chuck and Blair on a double date with Serena and Nate.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Random Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205327
Kudos: 2





	Now We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Drabbles Series about random moments with Gossip Girl characters. Comment your suggestions.

**Now We're Here**

* * *

One late morning while having brunch

Mr. and Mrs. Bass were on a double date with Mr. and Mrs. Archibald.

"Who would have thought we'd end up like this?" Nate suddenly asked.

"I, for one was happily surprised." Chuck answered as he winked at his wife. 

Blair blushed then said. "From four childhood friends to two married couples. It's basically a storybook."

Serena smiled brightly at her husband and agreed. "A storybook filled with turbulent events and passionate love."

Nate lovingly kissed his wife softly on the cheek as Chuck lifted Blair's hand and brushed his lips smoothly against it.


End file.
